Back to grade two
by christmas time
Summary: obi-wan's worst week ever.Ani's best week ever PLEASE REVEIW!!!
1. Oh No!

A/N sorry for not writing in a while anyway all these characters belong to George and as usual please review  
  
*************************************************  
  
"What do you mean 'Target Practice'?" Obi-Wan asked  
  
"Well you know when you throw a ball at someone and try to hit them" Side- Show-Jim replied  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!? WHY WOULD LITTLE KIDS IN GRADE TWO NEED TO KNOW THAT.I didn't even learn that I had to teach me myself" 'The again I also had Sex-Gon I mean Qui-Gon as a Master' he shivered at the name.  
  
"Umm because ...umm...they need to" Side-Show-Jim said "Now go over to that corner" He said pointing to a small corner.  
  
"But I don't need to learn that. Besides those balls are really small so I can avoid them easily.  
  
"Ohh are you so sure Obi-Wan? Hmik get the "Big Balls" Jim said pointing to a little girl with green skin and dark purple eyes. As he said that Hmik entered the room with a bid stack off HUGE balls "Now READY.AIM.FIRE!!!" Side-Show-Jim yelled and all the little kids started throwing BIG balls at Obi-Wan.  
  
"AHHHHHH" Obi-Wan yelled as he tried to doge the balls but the came to fast and as soon as one hit him he new all the others would fallow.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************8 "Ahh ha ha ha. Man next time he asks me to meditate, I will remind him of today!" Anakin said wile he looked threw the hidden camera. This was hilarious his Master The Great Sith Killer was being attacked by little kids with balls.  
  
"Hey Ani? I have an idea." Mace Windu whispered to Anakin "Since I'm a council member I can do whatever I want so maybe I can make Master Side-Show-Jim's grade two classes do a play?"  
  
"Alright, we will choose one tomorrow but it is getting late and I'm starving! Let's eat!" Anakin demanded.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Ok class it's time for bed" Side-Show-Jim announced  
  
"Oh Thank Heavens! Can I go back to my Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"No you may not you must stay here with your new classmates" Side-Show-Jim said in a tone that meant Obi-Wan was not going anywhere.  
  
"But... I left Anakin under Master Windu's care! MY PADAWAN WILL STARVE!! The only thing Master Windu eats is that mush that I believe is horse crap!" Obi-Wan yelled 'Oh No this is not good I'm going to have to get a new padawan.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Ewwww Master Mace what is this, this 'MUSH'" Anakin asked as he Observed the food on his plate 'well that is if it is food'  
  
"It's called . Ah... It's called 'Mushu'"  
  
" Mushu? Isn't that a character from Mulan?" Anakin remembered watching that when some traders came into Watto's store once and traded a penny for it.  
  
"Um Master Mace I think that I will just skip supper and go strait to dessert. What is for dessert anyway?"  
  
" Um well we are going to eat.um well.umm Chicken" 'Doh why did I have to say chicken?' Mace asked himself  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Good Mourning Class." Side-Show-Jim said  
  
"Good Mourning Master" All the kids accept Obi-Wan said. 'I'am going to kill Yoda for letting me do this, like Common every single kid here drooled in there sleep. If that's not gross then what is.' 'Well besides Yoda in a Bikini' Obi-Wan shuttered at that thought  
  
"Today we are going to go eat at the Cafeteria with all the Jedi Knights and Padawans." Side-Show-Jim announced looking mainly at Obi-Wan.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Obi-Wan yelled "I will get made fun of... my life as a Jedi will end because I will be too embarrassed."  
  
"Oh and did I mention that we have been asked by Master Mace Windu and the Padawan he is taking care of...um we have been asked to do a play in front of the hole Jedi Temple" Side-Show-Jim added  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo" Obi-Wan yelled even louder then before  
  
"What play?" he asked  
  
"Well I have already chosen who is playing who but umm we are doing Peter Pan and you Obi-Wan will be playing Captain Hook what ha ha ha" Side-Show- Jim added with an evil laugh  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hey sorry for not writing for a while the next chapter will come sooner but I had a lot of school work and I haven't had the time to write but I will start to write more often 


	2. What A Play?

A/N sorry for not writing in a while anyway all these characters belong to George and as usual please review  
  
*************************************************  
  
"What do you mean 'Target Practice'?" Obi-Wan asked  
  
"Well you know when you throw a ball at someone and try to hit them" Side- Show-Jim replied  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!? WHY WOULD LITTLE KIDS IN GRADE TWO NEED TO KNOW THAT.I didn't even learn that I had to teach me myself" 'The again I also had Sex-Gon I mean Qui-Gon as a Master' he shivered at the name.  
  
"Umm because ...umm...they need to" Side-Show-Jim said "Now go over to that corner" He said pointing to a small corner.  
  
"But I don't need to learn that. Besides those balls are really small so I can avoid them easily.  
  
"Ohh are you so sure Obi-Wan? Hmik get the "Big Balls" Jim said pointing to a little girl with green skin and dark purple eyes. As he said that Hmik entered the room with a bid stack off HUGE balls "Now READY.AIM.FIRE!!!" Side-Show-Jim yelled and all the little kids started throwing BIG balls at Obi-Wan.  
  
"AHHHHHH" Obi-Wan yelled as he tried to doge the balls but the came to fast and as soon as one hit him he new all the others would fallow.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************8 "Ahh ha ha ha. Man next time he asks me to meditate, I will remind him of today!" Anakin said wile he looked threw the hidden camera. This was hilarious his Master The Great Sith Killer was being attacked by little kids with balls.  
  
"Hey Ani? I have an idea." Mace Windu whispered to Anakin "Since I'm a council member I can do whatever I want so maybe I can make Master Side-Show-Jim's grade two classes do a play?"  
  
"Alright, we will choose one tomorrow but it is getting late and I'm starving! Let's eat!" Anakin demanded.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Ok class it's time for bed" Side-Show-Jim announced  
  
"Oh Thank Heavens! Can I go back to my Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"No you may not you must stay here with your new classmates" Side-Show-Jim said in a tone that meant Obi-Wan was not going anywhere.  
  
"But... I left Anakin under Master Windu's care! MY PADAWAN WILL STARVE!! The only thing Master Windu eats is that mush that I believe is horse crap!" Obi-Wan yelled 'Oh No this is not good I'm going to have to get a new padawan.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Ewwww Master Mace what is this, this 'MUSH'" Anakin asked as he Observed the food on his plate 'well that is if it is food'  
  
"It's called . Ah... It's called 'Mushu'"  
  
" Mushu? Isn't that a character from Mulan?" Anakin remembered watching that when some traders came into Watto's store once and traded a penny for it.  
  
"Um Master Mace I think that I will just skip supper and go strait to dessert. What is for dessert anyway?"  
  
" Um well we are going to eat.um well.umm Chicken" 'Doh why did I have to say chicken?' Mace asked himself  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Good Mourning Class." Side-Show-Jim said  
  
"Good Mourning Master" All the kids accept Obi-Wan said. 'I'am going to kill Yoda for letting me do this, like Common every single kid here drooled in there sleep. If that's not gross then what is.' 'Well besides Yoda in a Bikini' Obi-Wan shuttered at that thought  
  
"Today we are going to go eat at the Cafeteria with all the Jedi Knights and Padawans." Side-Show-Jim announced looking mainly at Obi-Wan.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Obi-Wan yelled "I will get made fun of... my life as a Jedi will end because I will be too embarrassed."  
  
"Oh and did I mention that we have been asked by Master Mace Windu and the Padawan he is taking care of...um we have been asked to do a play in front of the hole Jedi Temple" Side-Show-Jim added  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo" Obi-Wan yelled even louder then before  
  
"What play?" he asked  
  
"Well I have already chosen who is playing who but umm we are doing Peter Pan and you Obi-Wan will be playing Captain Hook what ha ha ha" Side-Show- Jim added with an evil laugh  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hey sorry for not writing for a while the next chapter will come sooner but I had a lot of school work and I haven't had the time to write but I will start to write more often 


End file.
